Surgical and medical procedures require that sterile field be present in order to avoid infections. A common device that is deployed during a surgical or medical procedure is a surgical drape. Conventional surgical drapes are employed to keep a surgical site sterile from any adjacent non-sterile surfaces and the surroundings so as to attempt to reduce the infection potential to a patient. Commonly used surgical drapes are typically manufactured sterile so as to aid in the prevention of infection. Conventional surgical drapes are manufactured from a sterile cloth and are typically draped over a desired portion of the body adjacent to and surrounding the surgical site such as but not limited to an incision site.
One issue with conventional surgical drapes is their inability to be secured to a body surface and/or portion and hold the surface or portion in a desired position. A typical surgical drape is superposed a desired location but is unable to accommodate features such as but not limited to skin folds that may propagate into an incision site during a medical procedure. For large obese patients skin folds can be in areas where an incision site must be made and present a challenge to manage during the surgical procedure. Movement of these skin folds during a procedure presents various risks and complications for the surgeon and the patient.
Accordingly, there is a need for a surgical drape that is configured to releasably secure to a patient and in particular a skin fold wherein the surgical drape is configured to maintain the skin fold in a biased position away from an incision site.